


Haircuts and Champions

by Negira1239



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, flipped au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: Gou realizes he needs a haircut. Little does he realize, Satoshi gets special access to a hair stylist exclusive to Regional Champions and Top Rangers. The only condition is that this was only allowed for those champions/top rangers and their partners!
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Haircuts and Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all! 
> 
> This is just a short story with a slight Flipped AU that I thought up before. And the flipped part just refers to flipping Gou and Satoshi's reactions. 
> 
> I honestly just wanted to write about something involving the champions having exclusive access to stuff like haircuts and whatnot. And then this came out oops. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Gou,” Koharu pointed out in the middle of breakfast. “Your hair is getting a little long.”

Gou blinked as he ran his fingers through his head. Now that she mentioned it, it was getting a little longer than usual.

For the past few weeks of living at the lab and being Professor Sakuragi’s Research Fellow, Gou has been living the dream of traveling the world, documenting Pokémon phenomenon, and sharing his results with the professor and the other assistants. Recently, however, Satoshi and him have been going at it, going from Jhoto to Sinnoh to Galar all within the span of two weeks. Not to mention, they have been running off to Mount Moon and Cerulean City, and have been out more often than in.

“You’re right,” Gou sighed as he drank his glass of orange juice, courtesy of Mr.Mime. “It’s just...”

Gou graced his fingers against the side of his head that had the red highlights. “It’s just that these highlights were done by a certain hair stylist, and they’re usually booked. I’m not sure if I trust going to another one since today’s our only free day.”

“Why not ask Satoshi?” Koharu said in a somewhat flat tone. “He disappears to a place and gets the same haircut and comes back three hours later. I’m pretty sure his hair stylist isn’t busy if he can suddenly go in a moment’s notice.”

“You’re right...” Gou thought about it. “I’ll go ask him!”

“A hair stylist?” Satoshi wondered.

“Koharu said to ask you,” Gou told him as he walked down the steps of the lab with him. “And I’m interested to see where you get your hair cut.”

Satoshi thought about it, and this genuinely shocked Gou. Usually, he’s very upfront and very upbeat about engaging in an activity. But this was the first time he seemed hesitant to do something. Well not hesitant, but this was the first he had to think beforehand.

“Give me a moment to see if they’re open,” Satoshi said as he walked off the path and called using his Rotom phone. Gou looked over to his Raboot, who simply shrugged his shoulders in regards to what was happening.

Satoshi came back a few minutes later from the phone call. He seemed nervous as he kept his hands together. “We can go-“

“Yatta!” Gou cheered.

“-but we have to act as a couple.”

Gou paused his cheering and stared blankly at the boy in front of him. He had to reprocess what Satoshi said, and when he did realize what he meant, he screamed, “Ehhhhh?!?!?!”

Raboot was laughing, rolling on the floor and pounding the ground with its paw in hysteria.

* * *

Dragonite soared through the skies with ease. There were no clouds, the winds were faint, and the sun was warm that day. On his back were the two boys and their two Pokémon.

“So where exactly are we going?” Gou asked. “You didn’t say where we were going earlier...”

“You need a haircut right?” Satoshi asked.

“Yeah...”

“So I’m taking you where I get my hair cut now,” Satoshi sighed. “And umm... it’s pretty secured and top notch.”

“Secured?” Gou wondered. “As in...”

“As in the only people that can go here are champions,” Satoshi muttered, “and their partners.”

“Champions?” Then Gou’s eye brows rose. “You mean- thee champions? As in Lance and Leon?”

Satoshi gave him an awkward wave. “And me... the champion of the Alola region.”

For the rest of the flight, Gou was speechless. It didn’t help that Satoshi was quiet as well, due to his increasing nervousness.

* * *

Dragonite landed on the island with little to no difficulty. Their descent was known prior to Satoshi’s call, and the employees all gathered at the entrance.

The island they landed on was small, similar to the Dragonite island they found before. However, it had its own power supply due to renewable energy, and it had its own underground training facility. It also houses living facilities, gardens, labs, and other resources. Gou can see tall, high tech buildings, marble fountains, long rivers, and beautiful and tall waterfalls. 

“Welcome to the Champions’ Isle,” an employee greeted them. “Alolan Champion Satoshi of Pallet Town, and Gou of Vermillion City.”

The Champion’s Isle was a top secret location only meant to be used by the Champions and their partners. The island itself is located at the epicenter of all 8 main regions. But due to recent events, they also invited top rangers from other regions to come and use the Isle.

A group of employees guided them as they took Dragonite away. The employees all wore matching tuxedos, white gloves, and even had the Champions’ Isle on their backs. They also had color coordinated tags for whichever region they derived from.

They made the two boys go through security measures and measures their temperatures, as well as any medical scans. Dragonite greeted them at the other side, holding in its hands what seems to be coconut juice from a coconut.

“Anything in particular you need today?” An employee bowed and asked. “Champion Satoshi and Master Gou?”

“Can we go see Lewis?” Satoshi asked.

“The hair stylist?” The employee turned his head towards the main building, “please follow me.”

From the entrance point, Satoshi and Gou followed the employee down a paved pathway with luscious trees and foliage. And the whole time, Gou was amazed at everything he can see.

There were strong Pokémon everywhere and there were tons of employees researching, helping, and treating Pokémon. There were four employees that were washing, recording, and treating a Haxorous. There was a Milotic being massaged while people were planning out treatment routines for it. There was even an Ampharos that was swimming in water, and the employees were allocating strategies on how it could send directional waves of electricity under water. How cool!

“Something catch your fancy?” The employee asked Gou.

He got told that Rotom was ejected and was transferred to a Rotom-exclusive spa facility, so that meant he had no Rotom phone. “I’m amazed at everything here, truth be told.”

“First time here?” He asked Satoshi.

“Yup,” Satoshi sighed.

“And will he be joining the champions’ table for lunch?” The employee asked.

“Yes,” Satoshi answered. “And he will be sitting next to me. Meat option for lunch.”

“And I assume his Raboot will be eating the vegetarian option?” The employee asked.

Satoshi nodded and the employee went on his way.

“Lunch?” Gou asked. “Meat and vegetarian options?”

“Look Gou?” Satoshi sighed. “I’m really nervous about Lewis... promise me you’ll say you’re my boyfriend.”

“W-what’s wrong with Lewis?” Gou asked. “And I still don’t see why I have to do that.”

“Lewis is a fantastic hair stylist,” Satoshi promised. “It’s just that the Champion’s Isle has a strict rule. And that these services can only be for Champions and their partners.”

“So you think Lewis is going to figure us out?” Gou asked as he followed Satoshi into the main building. Security let them through and they went into a big elevator.

“Lewis has a good heart and a good eye,” Satoshi told him. “He got Champion Leon in trouble for bringing Raihan here a few weeks ago.”

“I see,” Gou said. “Then when did we start dating?”

“Eh?” Satoshi asked.

“Come on,” Gou told the boy. “We need a story so that we can match.”

Satoshi’s worried look quickly turned into a smile as they started talking about a cover story.

* * *

The hair salon was located on floor 4 of the main building. The building itself actually had 18 floors, but five of them were above ground.

Inside the hair salon stood a man wearing a white blouse, baggy black pants, and he has loose, curly black hair.

“Champion Satoshi!” The man greeted. “Back so soon?”

“Hey Lewis,” Satoshi greeted. “Actually, I’m here for my boyfriend Gou!”

Satoshi stepped to the side as Gou stood forward. The man himself was really tall, so seeing him walk over with his long legs was somewhat intimidating. He could tell he was from Galar because his enunciation seemed a bit posh and light.

“Boyfriend?” Lewis asked, nudging Satoshi’s arm. “Whatever happened to all the girls you talked about?”

For some reason, that struct a chord in Gou’s heart. But he bared through it.

“They’re all just friends,” Satoshi answered. “I was wondering if you can give Gou a haircut.”

“Ahh,” He stepped closer to Gou and looked at his hair. “Did you want to keep your style? Or did you want something new?”

“Just the way it was,” Gou answered. “But I wanted to keep these red highlights.”

“We’re going to have to bleach your roots then,” Lewis analyzed the side of Gou’s head. “Your hair grew out a bit so your red strands are going back to black.”

“That’s fine,” Gou said. “Anything at this point.”

“Then follow me!”

* * *

Gou first had his hair washed by Lewis. The boy reclined in the chair and his head was brought into a sink-like bowl where a hosed faucet let out a stream of warm water. He felt like he was in bliss as the water calmly went onto his hair, and then the seat started vibrating below him and that made him moan in pleasure.

“Woah Gou,” Lewis joked. “You’re a wee bit young to be making sounds like that.” He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started lathering the boy’s hair with it. He delicately scratched Gou’s scalp and massages it, ensuing that every hair strand and root was incased with shampoo.

“Sorry,” Gou sighed in relief. “This is my first time experiencing something this- woah......”

Lewis has now switched the water back on and the warm water was hitting his scalp once again. The hair stylist laughed at Gou’s ability to become so relaxed by simple hair washing, and looked over to Satoshi.

“So when did you two meet?” Lewis asked.

“We first met when we both got on Lugia’s back,” Satoshi remembered. “Gou recorded everything on his Rotom Phone and then we became Professor Sakuragi’s research fellows.”

“That sounds fun,” Lewis remarked. “But why are you in Kanto? Shouldn’t you be in Alola? Mr. Champion?”

“I wanted to go on a new journey and experience new things,” Satoshi told him. “Plus, I can always come back to Alola if anything happens.”

“I see,” Lewis then went back to Gou and started lathering some conditioner. “Would you like a strawberry, blueberry, cucumber, or rose scented conditioner?”

Gou was so immersed in his relaxing head massaging that he didn’t seem realize that Lewis slurred the words strawberry like straw-bury.

“Can I get the strawberry one?” Gou said in a relaxed tone.

“Fair enough mate,” Lewis squirted a small amount and started on the roots of the hair. He then went up the hairs and lightly lathered conditioner near the roots, not on them. “So when did you two start liking each other?”

Gou was too relaxed to answer, so Satoshi did. “We both fought over some Venesaurs that were wondering all over Vermillion City. Gou saw how passionate I was with Pokémon and I saw how Gou was so inspired to help.”

“That’s so cute,” a female voice interrupted their conversation. “Hey Satoshi.”

“Cynthia!” Satoshi stood up and hugged the Sinnoh Champion. “It’s been a while!”

Cynthia hasn’t really changed styles over the years. She still looks like her old Sinnoh self, minus the longer blonde hair.

“Hey Lewis,” She greeted.

“Ello’ Cynthia!” Lewis chimes as he started rinsing off the conditioner off Gou. “I’ll be with you in about fifteen minutes, if you don’t mind!”

“I don’t mind at all,” Cynthia took a closer look at the person getting their hair washed, and realized she didn’t recognize them. “And who is this?” She asked Satoshi.

“My boyfriend,” he replied. “Gou.”

“Oh? Boyfriend?” Cynthia chuckled. “I didn’t know you swing that way. I always saw you differently with Dawn or with Iris.”

“We’re good friends,” he assured her. “I just... feel a lot more happier with him.”

“Oh my heart!” Cynthia cried out loud. “That’s so precious of you!”

“Gou?” Lewis called as he turned the faucet off. “Can you sit up a bit please?”

Gou slowly rose up from the sink and Lewis immediately wrapped the towel around his neck upwards to cover his hair. Satoshi had rarely seen Gou with wet hair, and he has to admit, he somewhat liked it.

... Not that he should always have wet hair but... ugg his emotions were playing with him again.

Gou actually whimpered a little bit as he was forced to get out of the massage chair recliner. He followed Lewis’s directions and sat at the swivel chair in front of a giant mirror. Lewis made quick work setting him up, and started cutting his hair.

“And who’s this little fellow?” Cynthia bent down to Raboot’s eye level. Raboot was sitting beside Satoshi and Pikachu, leaning against the wall with his eyes clothes. When the fire rabbit Pokémon heard the woman get close to it, it opened an eye and looked to see that she was only a few inches away. It yelped in surprise, letting out a somewhat loud chirp.

Both Pikachu and Satoshi chuckled at the encounter, and Cynthia simply let out her hand. “I’m Cynthia, it’s nice to meet you.”

Raboot regained its composure and let out a paw so that she can shake it. Instead, she yanks on the arm and drags Raboot into a hug.

“Oh you’re so cute!” Cynthia smiled as she hugged Raboot.

Raboot tried to escape her hug, but the Pokémon gave up because she started scratching its head.

“Oh who’s a good boy?” Cynthia cooed as she started giving light scratches to Raboot’s head.

Raboot practically melted in her arms, not even fighting back. In fact, Raboot even acted cuter by making its ears flop in front and by pulling its collar up.

“Oh you’re so adorable!” Cynthia continued giving the rabbit its pats and the whole time, Satoshi and Pikachu simply stared. This was a new side of Raboot they were seeing, and they were quite unsure of how to react. The first time with its prankster/brother instance set its serious, bad boy tone. And then the evolution part made Raboot emo. And back in Hoenn, dancing Raboot made them both think he’s really playing an act on Gou. But now, Raboot was melting in the Sinnoh region’s Champion’s arms, and they were unsure how to react.

* * *

After ten minutes, Gou’s haircut was done. But now, the red highlights had to be redone.

“I already had this dye prepared,” Lewis said as he looked over to his partner Pokémon, an Eldegoss. The Pokémon handed him the aluminum foil scraps and the bowl of hair bleach already mixed and prepared. “Thank you sweetie!”

Lewis went to work and within five minutes, Gou had several sections of his side haired wrapped with hair bleach. He set Gou up within the heating station, and went off to start Cynthia’s haircut.

“Stay in there for half an hour,” he instructed Gou. “And no fooling around you too!”

Cynthia let go of Raboot, and the Pokémon was actually sad to see her go. She have one past pat on Raboot’s head before sitting in a new swivel chair.

“So how was it?” Satoshi asked as he sat at a chair next to Gou.

“I enjoyed every second of him washing my hair,” Gou sighed. “So what happened with Raboot?”

The Pokémon sat on the floor, pouting and crying with its legs crossed as it watched Lewis giving Cynthia a hair cut. Pikachu gave Raboot a few pats on its back, and then it started tearing up.

“Raboot got some really good scratches from Cynthia,” Satoshi chuckled.

“Raboot,” Gou called. “If you let me, I can give you some good scratches.”

The Pokémon’s ears jerked up to the invitation and the Pokémon bounced up into Gou’s lap. Gou laughed as Raboot tried to sit with composure, but as soon as Gou’s hand touched the top of Raboot’s head, all sense of composure was lost. Although he didn’t melt into Gou’s arms, he was still enjoying all of it.

“So what else is there to this place?” Gou asked, trying to fill the empty silence between the two.

“Well,” Satoshi told him. “Lance trains his team here. Steven Stone researches mega stones here too. Umm... a lot of stuff.”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Gou smiled. “I’m really glad you brought me here today.”

“Oh it was nothing,” Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. “You know I will always help you out.”

“It’s not that...” Gou looked out the window and saw beautiful skies, rainbows, and flocks of Altaria flying around. “I don’t really relax... or slow down. And it’s nice to just sit around and do nothing.”

Satoshi laughed and held out his fist. “It’s more nice to sit around and do nothing together.”

Gou smiled back and fist bumped back Satoshi. The two of them continued talking off whilst Cynthia and Lewis were ease dropping in. It was so nice to hear young love these days. Especially with all the evil stuff going on in the world.

* * *

“Thank you again Lewis,” Gou bowed. “And it was nice meeting you too.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he bowed back, “and I hope to see you again soon, Master Gou.”

Raboot wondered off to Cynthia’s side, who was still sitting in her swivel chair, and offered her a small flower it had picked from outside.

Cynthia chuckled as she accepted the flower and gave it a quick sniff. “Thank you Raboot!”

Raboot gave her a quick smile and wave before it turned away and walked towards Gou. Pikachu and Satoshi wondered how Raboot can look so composed after engaging with Cynthia like that, but deep down, the fire rabbit Pokémon was tearing up and crying that he won’t see Cynthia anytime soon.

The two boys then went up to the top fifth floor where they were invited for today’s lunch. With Cynthia still in the hair salon, there was only the two of them for lunch.

Gou and Satoshi were seated at the top level’s balcony that overlooked the gardens below. They were told to bring out all their Pokémon, and now, every Pokémon they brought along was sitting at their own mini tables eating gourmet Pokémon food.

And for them too, because the staff knew of Satoshi’s eating habits, they were also fed a buffet of gourmet food.

After forty minutes of straight eating, Cynthia came to join them. She had gotten her hair layered, as well as cut 4 inches off.

“Hello you two,” Cynthia greeted as she held her own plate with food. “Do you mind if I joined you?”

“Oh go ahead,” Gou moved his half empty plate. “Anything for you!”

After Cynthia let out her Pokémon, Raboot gleamed at seeing Cynthia again. However, it decided to act cool by leaning against the wall like earlier.

However, it attracted the attention of one certain Pokémon. Raboot looked over, and then looked up. Garchomp stood proudly over the small fire rabbit Pokémon, and glared its sharp, razor teeth in front of it.

Naturally, Raboot screamed and ran over to Gou, where the Pokémon clung to his knee.

“That wasn’t very nice Garchomp,” she said, winking at the dragon ground type. “I do apologize Gou.”

“Oh no worries,” Gou lowered his hand and lightly patted Raboot to let him know he was safe. “Come on Raboot.”

“I’ll give you pets later,” Cynthia winked at the rabbit Pokémon, and it immediately loosened up. “So Satoshi and Gou. I heard you two became research fellows. Tell me about that.”

Satoshi and Gou recited the time they met, and how they met was by riding Lugia together. They became friends and then became research fellows. They also told the story of how they met Raboot as a Scorbunny, and how they encountered a Gigantamax Snorlax.

“So you wanted Mew to be your first Pokémon?” Cynthia asked. “Interesting. Why is that?”

“It’s because I met Mew when I was younger,” Gou told her. “Mew would transform into random Pokémon and then it saved a baby Kangaskan from falling. I couldn’t believe there was a Pokémon like that you know? So powerful and so cute and mysterious as well.”

“So what made you want to catch Scorbunny?” Cynthia asked.

“We met Scorbunny back in Wyndon,” Gou told her. “It has a small pack of Nickits it was looking after. They would trick people into stopping so that they could steal food and whatnot. But this little bunny followed me to the Wild Area. And when I told Scorbunny that I wanted my first Pokémon to be Mew, he was so devastated. But I realized that Scorbunny made this whole journey to go half way across Galar, and it probably had no place to go.

“But I realized that maybe not catching a single Pokémon until I encounter Mew is not the best thing to do,” Gou looked over to his Raboot. “Because that would mean I’d make so many friends along the way but I would have to say good bye to every one of them.”

“Satoshi,” Cynthia looked over to him, who was on plate number four. “Remember what I told you before?”

“I don’t remember,” he said with his mouth full, “but I know what it is!”

Cynthia chuckled as she watched Gou fluster up and offer his boyfriend a napkin. “When one life meets another life, a new life is born. I think maybe your Raboot may have been born from you two meeting.”

Gou took a double take on the situation and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Wait what.”

“Gou,” Cynthia told him. “You’re a fairly new trainer, and Satoshi is the champion of an entire region. You aspire to research and to catch Mew, but Satoshi taught you realistically how life works. He teaches you how Pokemon really are, and how they’re all special in their own ways. And in exchange, you teach him how to become a Pokémon master through research. And ten result is that you have Raboot, who is the product of you two working together. And Raboot’s the perfect example of how you two react to each other.”

Both Gou and Satoshi looked at each other in disbelief. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Region Champion, was trying to play psychologist between them.

“Are you sure?” Gou asked. “I don’t know if that’s how this works.”

“It worked with Infernape,” Cynthia looked over to Satoshi. “Right?”

Satoshi swallowed his food and spoke. “Yeah, that’s true...”

“Infernape?” Gou asked. “You has an Infernape?”

“Infernape is at Professor Oak’s Lab,” he explained. “And she’s right. Infernape was born because me and a rival disagreed on how we should treat Pokémon. He wanted to do a more military stand while I value friendship and trust. I beat him in the quarter finals of the Pokémon League, and we were able to show off that it takes friendship and trust to win.”

Gou was amazed at the boy in front of him. “That’s amazing Satoshi!”

“And speaking of,” Cynthia had just finished her food. “So where are you two at?”

Both Gou and Satoshi were confused with her question.

“So where are you two at with your relationship?” She asked again.

_Oh._

_Umm..._

“W-we just started dating,” Gou blushed. “It’s... it’s been hard trying to... do stuff together in public.”

“Y-yeah,” Satoshi stuttered. “And it’s been getting busy at the lab so we haven’t gone on a proper date yet.”

“You don’t count today as a date?” Cynthia was appalled at the two boys.

“N-no not at all!” Satoshi stuttered. He then whispered to Cynthia’s ear, and the girl was gassed.

“That’s so cute!” Cynthia giggled and cheered. Gou simply stared in confusion. “But how do you have the money for that?”

“Anything is worth it for Gou,” Satoshi said with a smile. “Gou is... simply amazing and deserves everything in the world.”

Gou became as red as Raboot’s fur and slowly backed his chair. He wasn’t prepared to counter a compliment like this! Hell! That sounded so natural, how did he do that?

“Cute!!!!” Cynthia relaxed that Raboot was staring at her the whole time, and offered to pet him. Raboot cheered and once again was melted in her arms.

“I swear,” Gou joked, trying to calm down from Satoshi’s compliment. “R-Raboot is gonna join you and ditch me for pets.”

“I can never do that to you,” Cynthia chuckled as Raboot moaned from a head scratch. “Satoshi would hunt me down.”

“I can never do that,” Satoshi laughed. “But I will battle you anytime!”

“Next time,” Cynthia sighed. “I promised Garchomp no battles until we go home today.”

“I’m going to go use the bathroom real quick,” Gou said, excusing himself from the table. “Be right back!”

As soon as he entered the fancy bathroom, he took out a napkin he stole and a pencil and started writing down complements. He really felt that he needed to give one back to him, and it needed to have that same impactful blow as well.

And as for a reason why, Gou didn’t know why. He knew that they were “dating” just so he can come to the Champion’s Isle for a haircut, but something inside him wanted to return the favor to Satoshi. It’s never a bad thing to make someone feel jittery and happy inside after all. After several minutes, Gou found a good compliment and memorized it before returning to the table.

By the time Gou returned, Cynthia and Satoshi had finished eating and were about to leave.

“Oh good timing,” Cynthia said as she returned all her Pokémon to their poke balls. “I have to go due to an emergency, but I bid you well.”

Raboot was devastated as Cynthia gave it one last head pat. The Pokémon squeaked a thank you and a good bye before running over to Gou.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gou smiled. “I hope to see you soon!”

Cynthia left the lunch room and both boys decided it was time to leave.

* * *

“Do you like your haircut?” Satoshi asked as they started flying home. After lunch, they went to the dock and checked out of the Champion’s Isle. They both got their Rotoms back and rode on Dragonite home back to Vermillion City.

“I really like it,” Gou smiled, touching his hair with both of his hands. “It feels so full but light!”

“Lewis is amazing with hair,” Satoshi said, trying to fill in conversation as they soared through the skies. “It’s just…”

“Hmm?” Gou asked. “Is something wrong with that?”

“It’s just…” Satoshi paused, nervous to continue the sentence. He didn’t know why, but it felt hard to admit this next part of the sentence. He turned his face away and muttered, “It’s just that… we have to continue acting as a couple.”

“But what’s wrong with that?” Gou asked, trying to catch Satoshi’s attention.

“I-“ Satoshi turned and caught Gou’s concerned face staring directly at him. “I- I don’t want to take that away from you.”

“Take what away from me?” Gou asked. “Satoshi?”

Satoshi took a deep breath and yelled, “I don’t want to take away your chance of a relationship just because you want a good haircut!”

Gou realized what Satoshi meant, and the boy with raven colored hair faced forward with his Dragonite. Both Pikachu and Raboot looked at their trainers accordingly, and muttered their names with their Pokemon cries.

“Satoshi…” Gou broke the silence. “I… I see what you mean.”

“I’m sorry,” Satoshi apologized. “I just-“

“I didn’t realize you felt that way about me…” Gou reached up and touched Satoshi’s right shoulder. He slowly turned his back and faced the boy behind him. “It’s just… I’m glad we spend so much time with each other. And lately, we’ve been together more and more and I’m really happy with how things are going.”

Satoshi was now completely, and safely, turned around on his Dragonite.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Gou grabbed Satoshi’s hands and held them both. “Why don’t we act as a couple for real?”

Satoshi’s face flooded with read as he slowly realize what was happening.

“I mean why don’t we become a real couple?” Gou scratched the back of his head. “So we don’t have to lie about getting haircuts?”

“But but-“ Satoshi tried to reason. “What about Koharu? Er, what about other people you’re interested in?”

“Satoshi,” Gou responded, now scooting closer to Satoshi. “I only spend my days with you and you alone, and I love all of it! Koharu is like a sister to me, and I can’t imagine what it would be like to go out with her.”

“Do you mean it?” Satoshi asked. “You enjoy spending your days with me?”

“With every second of it,” Gou learned forward and connected their lips together. The two Pokemon squealed at the scene, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably.

The two boys closed their eyes as they connected more and more. The higher elevation and the depletion of clouds made it so that they were not disturbed for a while; the two let go of the long kiss due to Satoshi needing to breathe. Satoshi panted loudly as he wasn’t expecting that kiss, but also, he had just kissed his crush!

“Why didn’t you breathe through your nose?” Gou asked, holding Satoshi’s shoulders.

“I held my breath because I was so happy!” Satoshi smiled, “That I forgot how to breathe!”

The two boys laughed loudly as the outskirts of Vermillion City were appearing in their vision. Dragonite started its descent, letting the two boys know that their travels were almost finished.

Four hours had passed since they left, and Gou returned to the lab with a sweet haircut, and Satoshi returned with a new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I'm not sure if I enjoy writing short stuff like this and Gengar's Lottery more than stuff like Hiding in Public or Gou versus Serena. But this was fun nonetheless!
> 
> If anyone has anything in particular they want me to write about, let me know in the comments or on tumblr. I'm always open about stuff like this, and I low key want to see what I can really do.
> 
> Also, I miss Cynthia. She's low key the best champion in my opinion. But Leon is just as great. 
> 
> One more thing: I unintentionally made this 5k words... like I didn't plan it out or anything... damn.
> 
> Okay that's enough rambling but have a nice day!!!!
> 
> Negira1239


End file.
